Fletcher
Fletcher is a Seelie white-tailed deer Pooka Wilder and a member of the High Castle Crafters in the Kingdom of Willows. Background Fletcher was born into a family of musicians and instrument makers who lived in the mountains of eastern Kentucky. He and his brothers spent their childhoods learning how to live up to their reputations as wild mountain boys. Fletcher, in particular, had a knack for "inventing" reasons for why he was seldom seen in school, and his glib tongue served to extricate him from many sticky situations. It all came to head when he "borrowed" old Hattie Bainbridge's laundry. She called the sheriff. Rather than face time in Juvenile Hall, he took off for the city. He had only just made it to a safe haven when his Chrysalis came upon him. A city pooka, a cat named Spif, found him as he entered the Dream Dance and helped guide him through the process. Afterwards, the two hung out for a few weeks while Spif tried to explain things to him. Fletcher was elated to know he was something special. Now that he could make it on his own, however, he realized that he just didn't fit in well in the city. He returned to the Kentucky mountains where his form as white-tailed deer wouldn't be so conspicuous. He had, of course, forgotten about hunting season. When the first rifle shot caught him in the shoulder, he panicked and ran as far and as fast as he could. In his flight, he literally stumbled across Harley and Lairdie where they had set up a squatter's camp. They took him in and hid him from his pursuers. It was not long before the three swore an oath of friendship. Talking with some Native Americans in the area, the three learned of an old legend about High Castle Mountain. Though they found the ruins of the faerie castle atop it, they were unable to enter until they met Arienh and Cianán. The two Sidhe found a sympathetic friend in Fletcher, who remembered his own panicked flight and whose musical abilities complimented those of Arienh. Fletcher loves living at High Castle and making rounds of the craft fairs. He hopes in the near future he and Arienh can make an album of their music to sell at the fairs. It would sure attract customers to his instrument booth! Image In his mortal seeming, Fletcher is a tall, gangly youth with sandy-brown hair that is already thinning. His large brown eyes and his expression of perpetual surprise give him the appearance of a deer caught in headlights. In his fae mien, his eyes grow even larger and softer and the beginnings of a rack of antlers sprout from his head. (Only a few select people have seen the tufted tail that marks his affinity with the white-tailed deer.) He dresses for comfort in jeans, open vest, and flannel shirts or t-shirts, and makes no distinction between "work" clothes and performing duds. His speaking voice resounds with warmth and persuasion. When singing, his clear, versatile tenor projects both humor and sadness with equal fervor. Personal Too many people take too many things too seriously. Fletcher sees it as his job to persuade them differently. Plus it's entertaining for him! Life is fun! People should enjoy themselves. Of course, there are a few serious things, like true love. He wouldn't mind having an experience of that, but it'll come someday. The right person will definitely have a sense of humor. His mottos include: Have a good time! Make someone laugh! Don't bother yourself with facts, just make things up to suit yourself. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 17-18. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)